


Seaside, A Smile and...

by saizu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizu/pseuds/saizu
Summary: Few days after the eventful week for Omi, who started out being picked as the main lead for autumn troupe's 2nd play and also the sudden reappearance of his old friend along with the past that haunted him for so long. Lamented about everything as a certain someone once again dragged him for another trip





	Seaside, A Smile and...

**Author's Note:**

> I was so in lost about what to do, so i just, write, and cry about omitai.  
> They're a good pair  
> (Also sorry that this is mostly omi monologue, you see, im never good with conversation, but i'll try more next time)  
> Note: contains story spoiler from Strangers and main story part autumn

"I love everyone in mankai, for now and ever"

 

"I see, I love everyone too!"

\--

Maybe because we came to the beach at the time it was close for the sun to set in, it makes the scenery looked even more beautiful. Even he seemed like he was sparkling without having to put an extra effort.

'This will make a good picture'

I thought to myself, and preparing my camera once more for a last shoot.

Taichi once forced me to take him on a road trip with my bike, and we somehow ended up in a beach where he demanded me to take some photos, of him and with me.  
After a few while, he decide that he wanted to take more shoots so once again, we ended up here.

 

"!- Omi-kun, you wanna take another picture? Include me in this one too ok?!! oh... What pose i should make now hmm..."

 

I let out a small laugh,  
This has been a fun photo session, I am glad that Taichi forced me into this.  
Before this, i never thought i would be starting to enjoy taking photos again. 

Yes,  
It sounded weird but... It might be all because of him.

I opened up to everyone, made my first 'selfish' decision, and finally... I was able to face my own ghost: My past and Nachi.

It was weird to think that all of this happened when we're also preparing for autumn troupe's second play, where I'm playing major role along with Taichi. I too, still can't believe that I was choosen to do a lead role to this day. Though after this Sakyou-san keeps telling me to have more confidence in myself.  
To be frank, I'm glad. I'm glad i was choosen. Because of this i was able to fully change myself to be more honest.

And it was also because Taichi was there.

I might be pretending not to notice, it might be also because i see a resemblance between me and Taichi. Something that he ended up pointing as well during our first trip to the beach back then.

He's been watching over me, and everyone else. It might be a small thing but for him, it was something he did as a thanks.

A thank you for letting him stay here.  
A thank you for forgiving him.  
A thank you for believing in him.  
A simple thank you.

I'm not saying that I understand the pain he went through. But at that time, when i saw his pained face as he cried and begging me to kept silent because he doesn't wanted to be hated. I also faintly saw myself there.  
My old self that has made his wrong turn, and unable to escape at some point.  
This might be why i can relate to him on a lot of points.

Taichi is like a sunshine, in my opinion.  
He's the mood-maker for the autumn troupe, and for everyone else in mankai as well. His bright personality might've helped some people there to cheer up, myself included. He often said that he never do much for the theatre but i disagree, in fact he's been helping us so many times.

Taichi is always smiling, always giving his best.  
That's why seeing him makes me happy.  
If someone, who was once burdened himself with fabricated lies could be this happy then I should be as grateful isn't ?

Taichi was the one who pushed me away from my past, encouraging that I'm not the same like I was back then. His attitude may seems stubborn like that but if he didn't do all that, I'll probably still be stuck inside my own potrait. Unable to escape the past I've made with my mistakes.

Click.

I took a one last shoot, when i saw it i was mesmerized.  
Taichi was smiling.  
The seaside background was a shade of orange, making the scenery looked even more melancholic.

'This...'

I smiled.  
Maybe I was right.

 

"Omi-kun~~ how was it? Did you take a good shoot?"

 

"Ah, yeah, it's a good one"

 

"Really??!! I wanna see it uu~"

 

"Ahah, sure, let's go back first so we can see it from the computer instead. You wanted to pick which to print later right?"

 

"Unn... If Omi-kun said so then..."

 

"Come on, let's hurry back"

 

"Ah! Omi-kun!"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Thanks! I'm having fun today as well ehehe~"

 

"You're welcome, me too, hehe"

 

I was right.  
What truly saved me was indeed,  
His smile.


End file.
